


lucky i'm in love with my best friend

by nezueye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Day, Boys In Love, College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, I love Hunk, Kissing, M/M, Romance, cant remember anything i wrote except that hunk and lance made out when they were awkward teens, gonna be honest there is no plot to this just romance, it gets a little Mature at the end but barely. i put it in as a treat. MUAH, soft, the rating is for the curse words, the romance is the plot, they kiss a lot can u tell im desperate for human contact lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezueye/pseuds/nezueye
Summary: “I really wanna kiss you right now,” Lance murmurs, staring at Keith’s lips.“So kiss me."Lance scrunches up his nose. “In front of all of our friends? I thought you were allergic to PDA.”Keith shrugs. “You’ve been sitting in my lap for the past 20 minutes and I’ve been basically groping you the entire time.” He punctuates this statement by bringing his hands back to Lance’s ass and squeezing just a little, as a treat. “Some more PDA is okay, I think.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	lucky i'm in love with my best friend

Keith wakes up to soft kisses being pressed against his face. 

Lance is murmuring “beach day, beach day,” over and over again while he leaves kisses on Keith’s chin, cheek, the corner of his mouth. 

“What time is it,” Keith grumbles. He tries to chase after a kiss but his eyes are still closed so he misses. Or Lance dodges him. Either way, he wants a kiss and makes a noise of frustration when he doesn’t get it. 

“Six am,” Lance whispers and kisses the pout off Keith’s lips. Keith hums into the kiss and then his mouth goes lax.  _ Six am? Fuck. _

Keith groans and wraps his arms around Lance. He uses his strength to flip them over so now he’s the one on top. Lance already knows what’s going to happen.  _ He knows. _ He gets a panicked look in his eyes before he laughs wildly and squirms from under Keith before Keith has the opportunity to tickle him. He runs to the bathroom, still laughing, and then Keith hears the shower turn on. 

Keith stretches and stares up at the ceiling. This isn’t the first time Lance has woken him up so damn early it should be illegal. Lance is dead to the world as soon as his head hits the pillow and wakes up  _ hours _ before Keith’s soul has returned to his body. Keith usually finds himself in their shared living room watching tv late at night or texting his brother because like him, Shiro has trouble sleeping too. They’ve kept each other company more times than he can count. He wonders how Shiro is dealing with Lance’s Beach Day Schedule. 

Keith sighs and gets up to follow Lance, complaining the entire way. They brush their teeth side-by-side while they wait for the water to warm up. Keith half heartedly glares at Lance the entire time but Lance isn’t bothered in the slightest. He just grins around his toothbrush and slaps Keith’s ass when he bends over to spit out his toothpaste. He ignores Keith’s scowl too. Lance has a little bit of toothpaste on his chin and even though Keith is still kind of mad (not really), he wipes it away and Lance kisses him as a thank you.

“We’re not supposed to meet the others until 9am. Why the fuck did you wake me up  _ three hours  _ early ,” Keith grouses as he follows Lance into the shower. 

“I’m sorry! I'm just really excited. I feel like I haven't been to the beach in _forever._ I just wanna... relax before finals.” Lance says, voice half-muffled by the shower and the fact that shampoo keeps running down his face and into his eyes and mouth. He huffs and curses as he stands under the water and Keith loves him so much. When Lance finally opens his eyes after a couple minutes of fighting for his life, he looks at Keith and smiles. “Aw, don’t pout, baby.” 

“I’m not pouting,” Keith pouts. He knows Lance needs at least a day off before finals week. He knows these types of days, the ones where they spend the entire day with all their friends, are really good for him and help him get his head in the game. But it’s sixfuckingam. Lance is lucky Keith is so in love with him. 

Lance has already washed the shampoo out of his hair when Keith just begins washing his own. As Keith massages shampoo into his hair, he uses the little bit he has left in his hands and rubs it into Lance’s. 

Lance yelps, “Stop! I already put shampoo in my hair!” He tries to sound annoyed but the smile that’s threatening his face doesn’t let him. 

“That’s what you get for waking me up so early.” 

“Keith!  Stop ! You’re messing up my routine, asshole.” Lance starts violently scrubbing at his scalp again but only succeeds in making more studs appear and now Keith is the one who’s laughing. And then he can’t  _ stop _ laughing. And then Lance joins in and they sound like lunatics, cackling and snorting and cursing when they get shampoo in their eyes.  After a particularly embarrassing snort, Lance pulls him in for a kiss. They forget about routines and the time and the rest of the world.

They have to stop when they get shampoo in their eyes again. 

=.=

“A black tank, really, Keith?”

“What?” Keith looks down at his shirt confused. It’s a muscle tee with the sides open enough that his stomach muscles show a little. Not to mention it somehow makes his shoulders look bigger. He thinks it makes him look hot. “This shirt makes me look hot,” he explains. He  _ knows _ it does. The way Lance always looks him up and down with hunger in his eyes when he wears it may be clue enough but then again, Lance is always looking at him like that. 

Lance raises an eyebrow. “And who exactly are you trying to impress? Some lifeguard I don't know about?” 

Keith thinks for a second and then shakes his head. “You’re right,“ he agrees. He starts to take off his shirt when Lance interrupts him.

“Wait! Don’t take it off. You _do_ look unfairly hot in it,” Lance affirms. “Which is kind of annoying cause I mean… It’s just a shirt. Nothing special.”

“Oh?” Now it’s Keith’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Nothing special, huh?”

“The  _ shirt _ , mi amor. Not you. You already know how special you are to me.” Lance walks over to Keith, presses a smacking kiss to his cheek with a  _ mwah  _ sound, and walks away. 

Keith is a little weak in the knees but still has enough brain cells left to stare at the way Lance’s muscled thighs move against his shorts. 

=.=

When they get to the beach at half past 9am ( after Lance allowed Keith to take a nap), everyone is there except Matt and Pidge, who are picking up Hunk and Shay on their way over. 

Allura and Romelle are sporting glasses that hide half of their faces and the biggest sun hats Keith has ever seen. Shiro and Adam are a few feet away in matching swim trunks trying to find a good spot on the beach. Shiro goes in one direction just for Adam to drag him in the opposite direction and  _ of course _ Shiro does whatever Adam says even if the place Adam chooses has an alarming amount of shorebirds flying around. Well, looks like they’re going to be running after birds when their snacks are inevitably stolen. Keith sighs, hikes his bag up higher, and follows everyone to their designated spot. 

Although it’s fairly early in the morning, the sun is relentless. Keith feels the sweat beginning to slowly trickle down his neck. They got lucky; finding a day when it’s not raining is difficult when the seasons are in transition. The humidity has Keith wishing he was back in his air conditioned apartment with Lance and their dust bunnies.

They spend the next two hours laying in the sun, tossing Shiro’s volleyball back and forth, catching each other up with their lives, and simply enjoying their time together. Keith and Adam sit and talk, huddled close under the beach umbrella. They talk about Keith’s classes and Adam’s new job as an oceanographer. He has a scrab he got from a crab bite on his knee that Keith keeps scratching at. As a child who was always climbing trees and then falling out of them, Keith has unfortunately acquired a bad habit of picking at scabs. Adam slaps his hand away and Keith frowns. 

He looks away from Adam to where Lance is playing with sand. Lance looks like he’s lost in his own head, absentmindedly humming something under his breath. Keith really loves him.

“Babe,” Keith calls. Lance looks toward him. He’s still playing with the sand but his brown eyes are clear and zoned in on Keith. “Wanna go for a walk?”

Lance doesn’t answer. He stands up and rubs his hands together, ridding himself of any sand. He holds out a hand for Keith and Keith takes it. They don’t say anything to each other on their walk, simply content to walk in silence. Keith has to keep stopping every time Lance finds a cool rock or a seashell he likes and now Keith’s pockets are filled to the brim with them. He doesn’t mind.

The beach is quickly filling up with people and coolers and colorful umbrellas. Keith has to keep dodging tiny humans that don’t care if they run into him and making sure not to step on any sandcastles. He remembers when he was 6 years old and Shiro had accidentally stepped on his sandcaste that he worked _extremely_ hard on, prompting Keith’s longest silent treatment (he didn’t talk to Shiro for an entire month). 

Lance makes a little questioning noise and Keith follows his gaze to where a little girl, probably 3 years old, is spinning in circles looking around nervously. Lance’s hand tightens in his and then Keith is being pulled towards her. The closer they get to her, the more Keith can see how panicked she really is. Her little hands are pulling at her hair and her lip is wobbling like she’s going to cry. She keeps mouthing something but she’s not speaking loud enough to be heard over the noise of the beachgoers. 

Lance walks slowly over to her and catches her eye. He smiles comfortingly at her and her eyes widen. When they're standing a couple of a feet away from her, Lance lets go of Keith's hand and slowly bends down to her level.

“Hi,” he greets. His expression is gentle and the girl stops pulling her hair. She doesn’t say anything so Lance continues, “Do you know where your family is?” She blinks at him and still says nothing. “Your mom?” At that, her little cheeks twitch. “¿Como se llama tu mamá?” He asks gently. 

“Mami,” she quietly responds. Lance looks up at where Keith has been silently standing next to him with a question in his eyes and Keith widens his eyes at little. He definitely isn’t cut out for this. 

Lance turns back to her and holds out a hand. “¿Quieres ir a buscarla?” She nods and slowly reaches out to take his hand. She moves to stand at his side when he stand up. Lance holds out his other hand for Keith to take and they set off in search for her family. The girl gets a little braver and pulls Lance and Keith in the direction where she thinks her family is. 

After a few minutes of walking they hear someone yell “Arianna!” 

Arianna lets go of Lance’s hand and runs towards the woman, presumably her mother. She clings to her mother's leg and then looks back at Lance. She bites her lip and when Lance smiles at her.

“ _Thank you,_ ” the mother says when they reach her. “She’s always running off like she’s grown.” She shakes her head and then scoops up Arianna into her arms. Arianna hugs her mother tight and Keith feels a pang in his chest. He should call Krolia this weekend and say hi. 

“It’s okay, she was very brave,” Lance replies, “Right, Arianna?” Arianna nods her head hesitantly. The mother thanks them again and carries Arianna off toward the rest of their family, who have been watching the entire interaction a few feet away. 

As Keith and Lance are walking back to their friends, Keith admits, “You were really good with her.” 

Lance shrugs and says, “I’ve been around kids my whole life. I’m used to it.”

“No, it was more than that. You calmed her down without even saying anything. You were _really_ good with her, Lance.”

Lance continues to look forward. He squeezes Keith’s hand in a silent thank you and Keith squeezes back.

“Hey, ‘Lura,” Lance says, letting go of Keith’s hand once they reach their friends. “Wanna go get some ice-cream?” He points to the ice-cream shop with the colorful awning. He shakes his wallet and holds out his other hand to her. 

“I’d love to,” Allura smiles as she slips her arm through Lance’s and pulls him toward the little shop. 

Keith knows Lance is probably going to bring up what happened a few minutes ago. He’s long past the jealousy of Lance sharing his thoughts and feelings with someone that isn’t him. He knows Lance likes to talk to Allura, or Hunk or Romelle, sometimes to get his thoughts in order before talking to Keith. He’s fine with it. In fact, he encourages it. Plus, Allura gives good advice and Lance always looks more relaxed after talking to her.

15 minutes later, Allura and Lance return snickering while trying to balance 3 ice-cream cones each. Adam doesn’t take one because he’s apparently lactose intolerant (which is a lie. He has yet to confess to the group that he doesn’t actually like ice-cream. Which,  _ blasphemy _ ). Lance ends up sharing the extra cone with Romelle. 

Matt, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay arrive a half an hour later because Matt, once again, thought it would be a good idea to take an hour trying to gel his hair. As soon as they set their things down, Hunk charges towards Matt and Matt’s eyes go wide when he realizes what’s going to happen. Hunk easily lifts him off the ground and over his shoulder and marches straight toward the ocean. Matt screeches and struggles against Hunk’s grip but it’s no use. Hunk then promptly dumps him into the ocean. 

Hunk comes back smiling wide, wipes his hands on his shorts and says, “So, anyone else wanna take a swim?”

Everyone promptly bursts out laughing.

  
=.=

Keith is laying with his head pillowed on his bag, eyes closed against the afternoon sun, hands resting on his chest ignoring the commotion around him. 

He can hear Matt arguing with Adam on who can bench press Shiro the longest and Shiro’s panicked voice refusing to be a part of their shenanigans _._ Keith can hear Allura and Hunk trying to set up the beach tent they bought at the shop while Shay reads the instructions. He’s keeping an eye open for the wandering volleyball Romelle and Pidge are playing with because it’s already hit him in the face _twice_ and he doesn’t trust that they’ll “be careful next time.” There is one voice missing though, the most important one, and Keith strains his ears trying to find it.

He feels Lance before he hears him. Physically, maybe even telepathically.

Lance plops himself down on Keith's lap, ass resting on the top of Keith’s thighs. Keith’s hands move instinctively to the backs of his thighs and squeezes. He opens his eyes and there Lance is, in all his beautiful shining glory. Keith’s entire body warms at his presence, much more than the sun could ever do for him. 

Lance picks up the sunscreen that’s been sitting next to Keith untouched. He pours a good amount on his hands and says, “I just watched Shiro and Adam try to help some random kid build a sandcastle. I also watched Shiro try to get up and trip into said sandcastle. It was hilarious.” He grins and starts massaging the sunscreen onto Keith’s broad chest. 

“That’s so embarrassing. You didn’t happen to take a video, did you?” 

Lance’s eyes light up with mirth. “I got Romelle to do it and send it to me. I can send it to you if you want.”

“Lance,” Keith reprimands gently. “That’s not nice.”

Lance blinks at Keith. 

Keith blinks back. 

“ Heh , I’m kidding, please send it to me. And email it , ” Keith grins. 

Lance lightly slaps his shoulder. “You scared me, doof. I thought you were losing your cool for a second.”

“No, never,” Keith says seriously. “We make fun of our brothers over here.” 

“That we do,” Lance agrees. “But anyway, you actually reminded me about something. Did Shiro or Adam mention anything about the, um, adoption?”

“Oh! Uh, Shiro says their home study is soon so they’re preparing for that but...they’re hopeful.” Keith can’t help but the small smile that takes over his face. “I really think it’s gonna work out for them. It feels different this time, ya know? Last time, it felt like it was mostly Shiro panicking 24/7 and Adam having to calm him down. It was tense  _ all  _ the time.” Lance nods in understanding, eyes clear and sincere. 

“He’s better this time around,” Keith continues, “Healthier, um, mentally I guess? He seems really adamant about making sure  _ everything _ is perfect. He cleans the apartment like every day, no joke. His spirits are high, though, and I’m. Fuck.” Keith scrubs a hand down his face. When he drops his hand back down, Lance is there to catch it. He squeezes it in support. Keith is so grateful for him in that moment he feels like he might burst with appreciation. “I’m  _ so _ happy to see him so happy, Lance. Him and Adam. They both deserve this. God, it makes me want to fucking cry. I want this for them so bad. And hey,” He says shyly, “I kinda...really wanna be an uncle.”

Lance doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, thoughts somewhere Keith can’t follow. He breaks out into a smile and laughs softly. He leans forward to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck. It’s a little difficult because their position is awkward and Keith’s still laying down but they get it right eventually. They hug tightly, smothering their faces into the other’s neck.

“This is going to happen for them and you  _ will _ become an uncle. I know things, Keith,” Lance says with certainty, “And I know this is gonna turn out good. Amazing, actually. I can feel it in my bones.” He wiggles his fingers and his hips in a mini dance. 

“Shutup,” Keith giggles. “But yeah. Hey, why didn’t you just ask Shiro? Or Adam? They'd be happy to tell you anything if you asked.” Lance grumbles then mumbles something Keith can’t hear. “Hmm?” Keith gently prods to which no response comes. He uses a finger under Lance’s chin to tip his face up. He’s not looking at Keith, he’s looking somewhere else. Probably at whatever has Allura cackling like _that_. “What’s up? Tell me what’s on your mind, handsome.”

Lance smiles at that and finally looks at Keith. “You know how nervous they make me!  _ Especially  _ Shiro. Wait! Let me talk!” Lance rushes to add when Keith opens his mouth to respond. “Let me just. Okay, so, I  _ know _ I have no reason to be...scared of talking to him but he’s so! So….so Shiro, right?” 

Keith has to bite back his laugh. He knows he shouldn’t even be laughing because Lance is being so serious; he has that furrow between his brows that he gets when he’s really concentrated on a thought and is trying hard to explain it. But honestly, what is this boy talking about? 

“Yes,” Keith admits. “He is  _ very _ Shiro.”

Lance levels him a flat stare. “What I  _ mean _ is that he’s so much? He’s so kind and smart and he was my teacher at once, remember? I kinda idolized the man. I still do, to be honest. Before him, I thought I wanted to be a pilot but he had me thinking about wanting to become a teacher. A  _ teacher _ , Keith! What! That’s how inspiring he was. And I know if I asked him about the adoption stuff, he’d be so honest and genuine about it and I’d be so awkward if we actually had a heart-to-heart.  _ Whew. _ I just know he’d have me thinking about things and--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Keith interrupts. Lance yelps when Keith sits up so fast he dislodges him; he grips Keith’s biceps to steady himself. He situates himself back in Keith’s lap, Keith’s hands now holding his hips. Keith's heart kind of feels like it’s beating out of his chest. “What,” he squeaks. He clears his throat. “What things? What things is he gonna have you thinking about?”

“You know,” Lance mumbles. “ _Things_ , Keith.”

“ What things ? Tell me. Please?” He sounds desperate now. If Lance is thinking about...wow. Keith might pass out.

“Agh! Kids. He’s going to make me think about kids!” Lance whisper-shouts trying to keep his voice down. “And how I kinda really wanna have them?” Lance brings a hand to scratch at his elbow, something he does when he’s nervous.

Keith moves to grab his hand and holds it in his. He rubs his thumb over Lance’s knuckles and asks, “Oh?”

They’ve never talked about kids. They’ve been dating for 2 years, have known each other for 6, only became actual friends 5 years ago, and _they’ve never talked about kids._ Oh god, what if Lance doesn’t want to have kids with him _?_ What if he’s thinking about a future without Keith? But no, Lance loves him. He loves Keith more than _anything._ Keith knows that. But he can’t help but wonder-- 

He startles out of his reverie when he feels soft lips against his cheek. “Hey,” Lance says. “Whatcha thinking about, gorgeous?”

Keith blushes. It’s been years and he’s blushing over a compliment he hears all the time from his boyfriend. Okay, Keith, calm down cowboy. “You. You want kids? You want a family?”

“Yep,” Lance says, popping his P. “I know we still have a year left of undergrad and I know there might be more school in the future for us but I also think it’s something we could possibly maybe start thinking about?”

It should be impossible for Keith to blush anymore than he already is but it's happening anyway. He feels the blush take over his entire body. “We?” He croaks.

“Yes, Keith, _we._ ” Lance kisses his nose. “We are in a long-term committed relationship, are we not?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, yeah, but? Are you sure I’m the person you wanna do this with?” He cringes inwardly at how pathetic he sounds. 

Lance squints at him and then moves to hold Keith’s face tenderly in his hands. He moves his fingers over Keith’s eyebrows and his cheekbones. He slides a hand through Keith's bangs and traces the bridge of his nose. He pulls gently at Keith’s bottom lip with his thumb. He sighs. 

“Okay, so, I’m gonna say something and then we’re gonna put a raincheck on this convo cause I think it’d be better if we weren’t sweaty and hot and our friends weren’t being nosy and  _ listening to our very private and personal conversation. _ ” Lance raises his voice at the end and then Keith hears Adam clear his throat. He turns to look and finds all his friends pointedly  _ not _ looking at them. He hadn’t even thought to check if they were being overheard. Lance has a way of making Keith forget the rest of the world exists when they’re together. Keith should really work on being more aware of his surroundings.

“Like I said, I just wanna say one thing. Or a few.” Lance makes a thoughtful face before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “One, yes I absolutely do 100% want to have children with you, Keith Kogane. You are the man that I chose to love and chose to have a future with and that will never change. Not if I have something to say about it. But, I mean of course if that’s not something you think you want--”

“No!” Keith exclaims, startling Lance. He wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and shakes his head. “No, I do. I think. I want it. I want whatever you want.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Lance says and drapes his arms loosely around Keith’s shoulders. One of his hands begins to play with the hair at Keith’s nape and Keith relaxes a bit. “Uh, where was I? Oh, right!  _ And secondly _ , I don’t wanna hear you say anything to this but I think you’ll be an amazing dad. Ah! I said don't say anything. Anyway, you’re amazing with Nadia and Silvio. If the way you treat them is any indication on how you’ll treat our future kids then, well, I can’t wait. You’re kind and loving and loyal and you give the best hugs, right after Hunk of course, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Third, um, I kinda lost track of what I was saying. Point is, I think you’re one of the most caring and considerate people I have ever met. You will be an _amazing_ dad. I said that already but it’s  _ true. _ ”

Keith doesn’t think he’s on planet earth right now. He feels like he’s floating above the clouds and above the stars and. 

This can’t be real, can it? The man of his dreams couldn’t seriously have put this much thought into a life with him. He’s probably dead. He probably drowned in the ocean and is in heaven. _Damn_ , he should’ve listened to his brother when he told Keith to _get out of the damn water, you just ate and if you pass out in the ocean I will not run in to save you._ Whatever.

“Thank you…” He finally says. He rubs his fingertips up and down Lance back, something that soothes them both. “That means a lot to me. You always know how to bring me back out of my head. I, god Lance, I really fucking adore you.”

“I really wanna kiss you right now,” Lance murmurs, staring at Keith’s lips. 

“So kiss me."

Lance scrunches up his nose. “In front of all of our friends? I thought you were allergic to PDA.” 

Keith shrugs. “You’ve been sitting in my lap for the past 20 minutes and I’ve been basically groping you the entire time.” He punctuates this statement by bringing his hands back to Lance’s ass and squeezing just a little, as a treat. “Some more PDA is okay, I think.”

Lance laughs then moves to kiss him, once, twice, three times. 

Keith’s heart fills with love and then spills over.  
  


=.=  
  


Lance sits with Romelle on the sidelines while everyone else plays volleyball. 

Keith has been sneakily watching him throughout the entire game. He can’t help it, really. Whenever Lance is in his vicinity Keith feels the need to watch him.

He watches Lance lean back onto his hands, strong legs spread out in front of him. He lets out a dreamy sigh and while looking straight at Keith says, “Damn, my man is so fine.” 

“What your man is, is red.” Romelle says, “Did you put sunscreen on him? You know how insufferable he becomes when he gets sunburned. Like an angry little crab waddling around trying to bite everyone.”

Lance snorts. “I lather him up every hour, don’t worry. I got him covered.”

A few seconds of silence and then Lance and Romelle look at each other with equal amounts of disgust and promptly burst out laughing. Keith smiles at the sight of them. He’s so busy paying attention to them that he doesn’t hear when Matt calls  _ watch out!  _ and gets a ball to the face. Everyone, including Lance the traitor, laughs. He thinks  _ fuck it _ and laughs along with them. His face is now numb.

Lance calls for Keith when the team calls for a timeout. Keith is in very high spirits despite just being slapped by a volleyball. He's squirming and smiling while Lance tries to put sunscreen on him. 

“Keith,” Lance laughs, “Stop moving so much. I’m trying to—ugh.” 

Keith snickers and grabs Lance’s wrists. He shrugs. “I’ve missed everyone. Thank you for making sure this trip happened. I love you.” He kisses Lance quick and soft and turns around. When Keith turns to look over his shoulder, Lance is staring at him, mouth agape,

“...Lance?” Keith asks nervously.

Lance’s face clears and then he smiles, so soft. “I love you too, baby.” 

Keith grins and turns back around. Lance rubs the sunscreen in. They play on.  
  


=.=  
  


“Isn’t this illegal?” Hunks asks, nervously looking around for blue and red flashing lights. 

“Be gay, do crime.” Pidge shrugs, adding more wood to the fire. Shiro watches a few feet away with careful eyes making sure she doesn't hurt herself. He should know by now that Pidge is more than capable but old habits tend to die hard. 

“I’m not--” Hunk starts to say before Lance interrupts him. 

“OKAY!” Lance claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “I don’t know how long we have here before the FBI comes looking for us so let’s just enjoy the time we have together. And Hunk,” Lance smirks at Hunk. “Remember freshman year of high school? When we had that sleepover and we wanted to try ki--”

“R-RIGHT,” Hunk yells. “I BROUGHT SMORES. DOES ANYONE WANT. Um. Does anyone want some?” He uses the collar of his shirt to fan himself. Romelle and Allura are dying of laughter on the other side of the fire pit, falling into each other with giggles and snorts. Shay looks between Hunk and Lance and squints. Hunk swallows. Keith can’t wait for the aftermath of _that_ conversation.

Lance wags his eyebrows at Hunk and Hunk glares at him.

Keith already knows  _ all _ about the freshman year sleepover. He hadn’t attended their school at the time but Lance had told him, one night a couple years ago, over wine.

Lance had been having his first gay epiphany after watching _Dear John_ with Hunk which lead to him having certain Feelings over a character named Noodles. Lance had confided his newfound feelings to Hunk after the movie and Hunk not really knowing what to say suggested they try kissing to see if the feelings were actually homo in nature. Lance agreed and they spent the next hour making out. Lance had then shyly confessed that maybe he did like boys after all. Unfortunately it was only a one time thing because Hunk was straight. Lance thanked him for lending him his lips which Hunk then replied with _anything for you, buddy._ God, Keith wished he would have been there. 

That conversation led to Keith and Lance making out for hours and Lance assuring Keith that he shouldn’t worry, he’s never going to want to kiss anyone but Keith; their lips were apparently _made for each other_. Keith then proceeded to devour Lance. Those were very fun times.

They pass around colorful bottles of fruity drinks from Allura’s cooler and spend the next hour laughing and reminiscing. Much to Lance’s chagrin, they bring up every time Lance had to beg for an extension on an assignment when procrastination got the best of him. The amount of cookies and brownies he made during his sophomore year was _absurd_. 

Lance huffs and stands up, making grabby hands at Keith, electing to ignore the half-hearted apologies from their friends about embarrassing him. Keith makes a face of confusion but lets himself be pulled up. Lance offers up no explanation as he hauls their drinks, towels, and blankets up and sets them down neatly a little ways away from all their friends. Adam sends them a smirk. Keith rolls his eyes. Adam quickly turns his head with a shrieked _“_ _ Takashi!”  _ when he overhears Shiro telling the story of when Adam lost his pants at the zoo.

“Cariño,” Lance calls and Keith blushes at the endearment. He knows if his brother hears, he won’t let him live it down. Still, he obeys like the good boyfriend he is and follows Lance to their new spot. He lays down on the towel and after he’s situated, looks up at Lance and waits expectantly. 

Lance drapes the blanket over his shoulders and lowers himself onto his stomach. He smiles down softly at Keith. “We’re finally alone again. God, I can only handle so much of our friends in a day. I know I said I missed them but I did not miss _that._ ” He’s still smiling because despite his words, he means the exact opposite. He loves how much they all tease each other. He moves a piece of Keith’s bang out of his eyes. “Your hair looks cute.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Keith immediately disagrees. Years of Lance making fun of his hair has gotten him used to the fact his hair is apparently “out of style” and “embarrassing.”

“Yes, it does,” Lance frowns.

Keith shakes his head. “No.” 

“ _Yes. it. does_ ,” Lance says, punctuating every word with a flick to Keith’s neck. 

Keith grabs Lance’s fingers and kisses them. “Fine, it does.”

Lance whoops like he just beat Keith at a game he doesn’t even know they were playing. They’ve stopped seriously competing against each other a long time ago, but sometimes their competitive streaks come out to play. 

Keith reaches up and drags his fingers through Lance’s hair. It’s a little rough from all the sea water and sand. Not to mention the sunscreen from their scuffle earlier. They had been messing around trying to put sunscreen on the other at the same time. They wanted to see who could do it the fastest. Unfortunately they only share one brain cell thus leading to getting sunscreen on everything and everyone around them. Keith thinks he still has sunscreen stuck in his ear canal.

Lance kisses Keith’s cheek then starts softly humming the beginning cords to a song Keith has long become familiar with. 

“Do you hear me, I'm talking to you,” Lance sings trailing his lips across Keith’s jaw. 

“Across the water, across the deep blue oceaaan, under the open sky, oh my...baby I'm trying…” His lips move towards Keith’s ear, words filling him up with so much tenderness that he feels sad. 

“Boy, I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea…” Keith can hear the waves behind him. They’re thunderingly loud. Or maybe that’s his heart begging to be released from the cave of his ribs to find its way to Lance.

“I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard,” Lance continues, kissing his way across Keith’s cheeks and nose. 

“I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,” whispers Lance, his voice smooth and sweet-sounding, “Finish the lyrics, baby.” He presses a soft kiss to Keith’s lips and when they part he only moves far enough for Keith to have space to talk.

Keith swallows. He can’t sing for shit but he’ll sing a whole damn concert and give an encore if that’s what Lance wants. “Lucky to have been where I have been… lucky to be coming home agaaaain….” He sings, cheeks warming.

Lance smiles against his mouth. “Wow,” he murmurs, “Everyone stop what you’re doing, we gotta angel over here.” 

“Oh god, stop. That’s embarrassing. I sound like shit.” Keith covers his face with his hands and feels his cheeks heat up more. 

“Hey,” Lance laughs and pulls Keith’s hands from his face, “I love when you sing for me. It just reminds me how much you must really love me.”

“Because I sound terrible yet I’m willing to sing for you?”

“Exactly,” Lance quips, pressing a kiss to Keith’s nose before he can say anything. 

Lance lays his head on Keith’s chest and they listen to the ocean behind them and watch their friends yell and laugh together, occasionally joining in on conversations when their lips get tired from all the kissing.

When they’re packing up their stuff, Keith manages to convince Lance to set up a breakfast double-date with Shiro and Adam. Lance, scratching at his elbow the entire time, stutters out an invitation. Shiro just beams and slaps a broad hand on Lance’s shoulder and promises to text him to confirm a date. 

It’s windy and dark when they’re walking back to their car, already having said their goodbyes to their friends. They walk holding hands and Keith has keep pulling Lance forward multiple times because he’s too busy getting a last look at the beach. Keith promises himself that he’ll take Lance to the beach more often. 

Lance pulls Keith to a stop. Keith turns around to ask  _ what now _ ? But closes his mouth when he sees the expression on Lance’s face. It’s full of so much love and warmth he’s rendered speechless. 

“I love you so much, Keith Kogane. You are the best part of me. Thank you for today.” He takes a couple steps and stands in front of Keith, eyes soft and full of affection. He tips Keith’s chin up with his fingers and kisses his bottom lip. He whispers, “Take me home, Keith.”

Keith already feels like they’re home, here, in the space between where their hands are pressed together. In the look in Lance’s eyes, in the kisses he gifts Keith. 

Keith fumbles for his keys and Lance laughs when he drops them. 

Keith may or may not ignore a few traffic laws trying to get home.

=.=  
  


Once they’re home, showered and clean, Keith drags Lance to their bed. He pushes Lance down and kisses him hard. Tries to consume him with his lips. Lance says nothing, just whimpers and holds the sheets like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded.

“What do you want?” Keith asks, kissing up and down Lance’s chest and neck. He would give Lance anything he could possibly ask for. Anything his heart desires. Lance  _ knows _ that. They both do. 

"Everything,” Lance gasps, arching up into Keith.

Keith gives him just that.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I did watch season 8. No matter how much these characters mean to me, I will never watch voltron again. That being said, I wrote these characters however I felt like it! They are in love and that's all that matters. Also, Hunk isn't ashamed about the making out Lance is just embarrassing.
> 
> The spanish translates to: what's your mothers name? and Want to go look for her?
> 
> I don't know where the motivation to write this came from since I haven't written anything fandom related in a long time but! Maybe I will write more maybe I will not, Hmmm.
> 
> If you read this, thank you and i love you. take care.


End file.
